Talk:MH3: Cha-Cha Guide
The Ancient Mask has 2 skill slots at level 0, just got it and confirmed. 02:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *You're right. My ancient mask was at Lv3. I must have forgotten to edit it after copying & paste. --Bobofango 07:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Chacha returns after 3 missions, not after capturing lagiacrus ancient mask does the ancient mask make cha cha drop whatever item you do? i was using large barrel ombs and every time i put one down cha cha matched it right beside mine. :It's not only that one. Other masks do it too. I was using the regular acorn mask and it matched my L Barrel Bomb too.Edward130603 14:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : :satatami: All masks do that. I've used 3 masks with bombs, Acorn, Fluffy, and Feylene, and he matches my bombs if he's not busy. I wouldn't count on it. Shock Trapper My Chacha learned it at level 30, not 28. Would like more confirmations before making the change on the page. :Re Mine is at 28 and hasn't learned it yet. I am about to fulfill the "One chance" Villager Request in Offline mode. :My Cha-Cha is at 21 and hasn't learnt it yet Cloudstrife4life 07:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : :re: My Chacha is 28 and hasn't learned it. Elemental Attacks Why does the base att of ChaCha go down by like 40 when you give it an Elemental ability (like Fire or Water). Edward130603 12:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) is the "trial of a sea dragon" quest ceadeus? i want mah pot mask ? :Think it's lagiacrus... Edward130603 13:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Carlo Various corrections Acorn mask has attack +10%, defence + 15%. Ancient mask has defence +30%, not 20%. Default attack at level 30 is 170; it is halved if you use an elemental/status attack as an ability. The value of elemental damage is a quarter of Cha-Cha's default attack (i.e. with 170 attack normally, and using the fire attack ability, you will have 170/2 = 85 attack and 170/4 = 42.5 = 42 fire). False felyne doesn't have attack up x2 (I assume it being there is a result of the above). I believe ChaCha's stats (attack/defense) goes up as its mastery level is increased. That may explain the difference in %. Your Chacha's Ancient mask might have been at a higher mastery level than mine. Bobofango 09:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it would seem that way. My acorn and ancient masks are lvl 5. Qesa 09:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) his...face his real face sorta scares me "Recovery speed" Recovery speed is how fast it takes Cha-Cha to revive after he has fainted. Mystery pot items The way the mystery pot item transformation works, at least in my version of the game (MH3), is not the same as what is listed here. Cha-Cha's mask proficiency does not affect what items I can give him, nor what items he will create from it. At mask proficiency 0, if I give him an Herb, he could give me a Hot Drink. If I give him a Trap Tool, he can give me a Max Potion (these are examples, he doesn't always give these). 22:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Mistake in Pot Mask Items What is listed in lvl 1 is actualy a mix of lvl 1 and lvl 0 of the mask and what is listed on lvl 2 is a mix of lvl 2 and lvl 1. If I give Cha-Cha 5 Old Bug Nets he will give me 5 Iron Pickaxe or 5 Bug Nets on white smoke. I have to give 5 Iron Pickaxe to get 5 Mega Pickaxe on white smoke. How do you get the false felyne mask? whats the best mask to youse wen going aganst deablos only becas im not doing grate and im needing help Noobguy462 18:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Dances What does the stamina effect do? 19:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC)TriKirby60